Promise me
by Mademoiselle K
Summary: Aunque Tyler se haya ido no quiere decir que Ally no lo vaya a ver al menos una última vez, aunque sea para una despedida…


**Summary: Porque aunque Tyler se haya ido no quiere decir que Ally no lo vaya a ver al menos una última vez, aunque sea para una despedida… **

**Disclaimer: La historia original no me pertenece, es de Will Fetters, yo sólo juego con la trama y personajes.**

**Nota de autor: Te recomiendo fervientemente que leas este one shot escuchando la pieza "Don't be a stranger" de Marcelo Zarvos, del soundtrack de la película de Remember me (es la número 12). ¿Por qué? Porque yo escribí esto, escuchándola una y otra vez. El link está en mi perfil. VE A VER.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Promise me**_

_Diciembre 11, 2001._

Ally camina por la fría calle, es un día difícil, su pecho se contrae en un dolor imposible de explicar, precisamente ese día se cumplen tres meses de la muerte de _él…_

Se acomoda el chaquetón mientras el frío viento de Nueva York le da en el rostro, sus cabellos rubios le tapan a instantes la visión, por lo que su caminar es más lento que de costumbre, y es entonces, luego de quitar un mechón de sus ojos que lo ve… _él_ esta ahí, a unos metros frente a ella, al otro lado de la calle, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa torcida y lo más típico en él, aquel cigarrillo que esta justamente prendiendo en ese instante, sin quitar su vista de ella. A Ally se le paraliza el corazón, quiere correr hacia él pero el trafico de la calle se lo impide, a su lado la gente se aglomera en la cuneta esperando que el semáforo les de luz verde para pasar.

Y el momento se eterniza, hasta lo imposible.

El corazón de la chica da un vuelco cuando finalmente puede cruzar la distancia hacia él. Corre, sin importarle nada más que él, corre y se estrella contra su cuerpo de manera que ambos se tambalean un poco y el cigarrillo se cae de las manos, lejos…

- ¡Whoa! – dice Tyler y Ally emite un leve sollozo al escuchar su voz, lo ha extrañado tanto.

Siente las manos del chico posesionarse en su cintura y sabe no hay instante más perfecto.

- ¿Cómo es que estás… acá? – se atreve a preguntar, aún hundiendo su cara en el pecho de él. Sin embargo no hay respuesta, siente los dedos de Tyler tomar su rostro, acercando el suyo para un beso demandante y que a Ally le sabe agónico…

Cortan lentamente el beso, más Tyler no separa su frente de la de ella.

- Nunca pude despedirme de ti…- susurra. De pronto la calle ha dejado de estar concurrida y son ellos dos en la enorme jungla de cemento.

- No lo hagas…- replica ella sintiendo que ha vuelto a llorar- no te despidas, no quiero que lo hagas…- sus manos tomando el rostro de él en desesperación.

Siente el aliento de él chocar su rostro al momento de bufar, ese bufido irónico tan típico de Tyler, que a Ally siempre le sacaba una sonrisa burlona, más no en ese instante.

- Debes permitirme hacerlo…- susurra mientras roza sus labios con los de la chica.- Por mi y por ti… tú debes seguir…

- No quiero hacerlo…- replica terca antes de volver a atacar los labios del chico, quien no pone objeción y demanda un beso donde no hay tregua, los brazos de Tyler envuelven posesivamente el torso de la chica como tantas otras veces lo hicieron, sus cuerpos reclamando ese contacto que les era tan natural.

El beso termina, Tyler acaricia el rostro de la mujer que ama, limpiando cada lágrima.

- Debes dejarme ir, Ally…

Y ella comprende lo que él le pide. Asiente mirando hacia el piso, es incapaz de verlo directamente y aceptar esa petición, ha descubierto su lado egoísta es muy fuerte y no quiere estropearlo todo.

- Entonces… ¿esto es la despedida?- pregunta finalmente la chica, un nudo en la garganta se crea al ver como Tyler asiente a lo que ha dicho. Lo abraza.- Te amo…

Él besa su cabeza, luego su rostro, sus mejillas y por ultimo sus labios, con lentitud pasmosa y dolorosa.

- Te amaré siempre…

Otro sollozo ahogado escapa de los labios de ella, esas palabras la llenan de un calor inefable y al mismo tiempo la destruyen.

- No me dejes…- suplica de manera inevitable, tomando el rostro de él- No puedo hacerlo sin ti…

Él toma su rostro, enfrentando su mirada a la de ella.

- Escúchame, Ally, eres una mujer fuerte, una… una…- Tyler cierra los ojos mientras niega con la cabeza, una torcida sonrisa se posa en su rostro, la muchacha no pierde detalle de ello- eres grandiosa… siempre demostraste ser mejor que yo… podrás hacerlo.

- No digas eso… no…. no…

Los labios vuelven a encontrarse mientras las manos de él la rodean en un abrazo de amantes, un gesto que desborda tal cantidad de sentimientos que Ally cree desfallecer.

Un último beso, una leve caricia…

- Te amo, Ally… no te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien… prométeme tú también lo estarás…

Ella asiente con la cabeza, incapaz de decirlo en voz alta, las lágrimas no le permiten nada más. Él le sonríe y ella trata de imitar el gesto, sus manos se encuentran juntas, un último contacto, de aquella despedida…

Su corazón parece arrancarse del pecho en el momento exacto en que Ally despierta, se reincorpora de la cama con brusquedad mientras sus manos van a sus mojadas mejillas, su habitación en penumbras, aún es de noche, lo sabe por la oscuridad del cielo que observa a través de su ventana.

Su respiración es dificultosa, su ritmo cardiaco frenético.

Vuelve a sollozar, ha vuelto a ver a Tyler…

Y ha sido una despedida…

_Te lo prometo…_

Y el susurro de esa promesa en aquella fría madrugada del 11 de Diciembre hace ecos en las paredes, donde Ally Craig guarda su amor por Tyler Hawkins en el interior de su corazón por siempre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**¿Y bien? Espero les haya gustado/emocionado/llegado…**

**Debo decir que comencé a ver esta película con mucho excepticismo, la verdad, no creí que fuera buena, creí que me encontraría con otra de esas típicas películas de amor adolescente, pero no… me sorprendió, y ahí radicó el hecho que terminara encantándome "Remember me", además de tener un soundtrack FABULOSO, tanto música original para la película como temas de otros grupos como Sigur Ros…**

**En fin, dejo de desvariar y me marcho… tengo un montón de historias en las que ponerme al día ahora que he vuelto a escribir en fanfiction.**

**Gracias por leerme. ¿Sería mucho pedir tu opinión respecto a lo que leíste?**

**Un besazo.**

**Mademoiselle K.**


End file.
